The present invention relates generally to outdoor cooking apparatuses, and more particularly to a portable cooking apparatus adaptable to grilling, as well as open-fire cooking, for use with either charcoal, wood, or other similar combustible fuel.
Those concerned with outdoor cooking and recreation, particularly those involved with resorts, campgrounds, or recreational parks, have long been familiar with the difficulties involved in providing outdoor cooking for their patrons. Typically, family resorts, campgrounds, recreational parks, and like facilities are equipped with stone or metal fireplaces for charcoal grilling or with fire-pit areas for campfire cooking. These typical cooking devices have served adequately, but they lack the versatility and uniqueness of the present invention.
The various patrons have a variety of different interests regarding the outdoor cooking they enjoy when vacationing or while on an afternoon outing. Generally, in the more developed areas, patrons are provided with access to either charcoal or gas grills, and in the more primitive areas, they have been provided with access to open fire-pits, but until the present invention, they have not been able to choose the type of outdoor cooking at a given facility. The better developed areas tend to promote gas or charcoal cooking to protect against damage to the grounds from open-flame cooking. The less developed areas tend to promote open-flame cooking to avoid the expense of providing enclosed grills. The present invention provides both charcoal or wood cooking and promotes the aesthetics of the recreation area.
Similarly, the individual or family consumer is often limited to the type of outdoor cooking available, because of typical residential regulations barring open burning or open-flame cooking. In the past, these consumers have been limited to choosing between the various models of charcoal or gas grills, and have not had access to open-fire cooking due to the possibility of scorching the surrounding lawn area.
In the past, many different types of cookers have been developed for outdoor barbecuing, but they have been limited to a particular type of cooking, based upon the area of use for which they were designed. With the increased competition for patrons in resort and recreation areas, as well as the individual desire for variety, there is a need for an inexpensive and adaptable outdoor cooking apparatus.